ASK GROJBAND
by Pandabeats
Summary: You suggest dares and truths so that's it and I will do some Mmmm Some swear words so yeah but anyways does have newmans and my character Kita
1. Intro

Welcome to ask grojband IM PANDA! And this is going to be a kinda t or d thing but you yes you must tell them what dare or what truth they will answer truthfully if they have to do truth and with dares if they don't do it THERE GROUNDED! Jk jk!but they will be sent to the chicken corner!

RULES

Rule one: not naughty dares

Rule two: sorry I'm not gonna put your oc in but random characters will be nice suggest some

Rule Three: SUGGEST DARES AND SUGGEST TRUTHS .

And that's all we have for today everyone

Wait…?

THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE *slam*

*SLAP*

Kita: ow what's your problem core

corey: dats mah line

oh and btw Kita will be in it so BYYYYYYYYEEE


	2. Twister

Okay so welcome to the first ask GROJIES (grojband) this is gonna have the first dare

Kita: the first dare is for laney and corey to play twister

Corey:but kin and kon make us do embarrassing poses!

Kita: sorry you have to

Corey:*gets out twister mat* Lets get this over with

Laney: I just wanna say core no matter what happens we are still friends

Corey:yep

Kin: FOOT ON YELLOW COREY!

Corey:(I think I know where this is going)

Kin: back on red lanes

Corey:(yeah I know where this is going Laneys legs were under mine )

Kin: arm on green corey

Corey: that's it I'm not doing this if your gonna make me look like I'm gonna give lanes a hickey!

Kin:so that's what you want

Corey: ._. Wat?

Kin: *pulls out his own device that records voices* It only got I'm gonna give lanes a hickey

Corey: *stomach turns* I didn't mean that and I don't want that so PLZ don't share that with anyone*blushing*

Kin: then do twister

Corey:*puts arm on green which is close to lanes* my balance sucks

Laney:mine two but just hang in there

Kin:okay lanes arm on a corey

Laney: on a corey! Kin your crazy but for the dare*puts hand on cores back*

Corey:( in my head all I can feel is embarrassment ) L-lanes I'm gonna fall

Laney:just stay still

Kin: corey lip on laney

Corey: your kidding me*falls on lanes and then accidentally kisses her* sorry lane-

Laney:*grabs corey by his collar of his shirt and then kisses him*

Corey:*kisses back laney*

Kin:*speechless*

Kon:*whispers to Kita* kin was wrong I guess there is a more likely chance that she would get corey

Kita: yep she did it. Okay know on to the truth

Well I got nothing

Laney:Thanks for coming out everyone*shuts garage door*


	3. SWEARING

Kita: Wait wait so your telling me

Kin:Yep

Kita: that you can make a machine

kin: mmhmm

Kita:THAT WILL MAKE PUGS WITH CUTE HATS AND SWEATERS AND RAINBOW TIARAS JUST MAKE IT ALREADY!

Panda: uhh guys...I have already started the chapter...

Kita:oh... Okay guys well sadly we need the newmans for this one…

Corey: no there not comin in here!

Kita:CARRIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET YA BAND

(Carrie far far away:FINE!)

Kita:Okay she's comin

Corey:(shit)

Kita:(grab the hammer kit just grab the hammer)*grabs hammer* YOU BETTER TALK TO EACHOTHER OKAY OR SOMEONES GONNA HAVE A SERIOUS INJURY! Okay do the truth is is when you guys were mashed toghether how did you feel about eachother -H. Mae

Larry: It wasn't bad but I'm not saying it was great

Kita:(he so thought it was good) okay lanes

Laney:uhh...I hated it

corey: I felt like I was in hell

carrie:sure was.

kin: pfft terrible

kim:yeah I had to walk with this idiot all day

Konnie: it was great we got icecream we played games

kon: and we did these boat thing

kita:well there we go the other thing is a dare by the same person it's for corey to sing a song that's not from tri-

laney:that's dumb*cuts off Kita*

corey:okay um once there was a dog named fob and he had a bestfriend he was a frog namd Dob yep the end!

kita: okay cool now since the newmans are here lets do some truth or dares for eachother

Carrie: I'll go first! Corey Truth or dare!

Corey:well I know your gonna be evil if I say dare so...truth!

Carrie: to bad your gonna say who is your least favourite girl in dis room and who is your most favourite Girl!

Corey:do I have to

Carrie: yes or you have to kiss me! Not cause I like you though because I don't!

Corey: I rather chicken out then do both of those so stay the hell away from me Carrie

Carrie: I'm not kiding Riffin!*moves closer to corey*

Corey:YOU CAN KISS MY ASS BITCH!*runs out of room*

Carrie:NO THANKS*runs after core*

Kita: well atleast he didn't say you can suck my d**k well shit i said that

(downstairs)

Corey:Look Carrie im not gonna kiss you but I will do the truth thing *on kitchen counter*

Carrie there's only one way out of this riffin

Corey: NO I WILL NOT KISS YOU!

Carrie: ew no Im not gonna kiss you!

Corey:*sighs In relief* and don't ever kiss me

Carrie:dont get your hopes up or I will!

Corey: so what's the thing

Carrie:Your not gonna like this *evily smirks*

WHATTT!

Kita: um should we check on him? We just heard him scream what?

Laney: nah I bet there fine

(Downstairs)

Corey:CARRIE PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT!

Carrie: no you have to do it!

Corey: c-c-Carrie please!

Carrie: I'm all about Tourtering you and this is where it starts

Corey: I-I-I don't wanna say stuff like I love you and I won't!

Carrie:what!

Corey: I DONT WANNA OK CARRI-

Carrie:*hugs corey*do it or I'll kiss you

Corey:y-y-your evil… Ill do it

(care and core go upstairs while holding hands)

Larry: WTF IS THIS!

Corey:I hate your smile Carrie I hate your look And I hate your beanie

Carrie: *smirks like the devil*

Corey: I hate your hair I hate your voice I hate all of you

Larry: YEAH AND SHE HATES YOU TWO

Corey: *Blushes* But I still love you…even if I hate you

Carrie: *Kisses corey on the lips*

Corey: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KISS ME YOU LIAR!

Carrie: you do know now I can blackmail you to do whatever I want you to do.

Corey: You Twat!

Carrie: well it's your turn to truth or dare someone

Corey: Kita truth or dare

Kita: DARE! LETS GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH!

Corey:I dare you to go outside and say to nick Malory everything about you is dumb because you tried to kiss me you twat!

Kita goes outside

Kita: HEY NICK!

Nick: yeah

Kita: I hate you your so dumb because you tried to kiss me you you TWAT! *Runs off fake crying*

kita comes back inside

Kita: How was that?

Corey:good

Carrie:WELL THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!

*Shuts garage door*

Laney:Your a slut Carrie!


	4. Frogs

OKAY WELCOME BACK

one hour later of corey washing his mouth out with soap water even bleach to get rid of Carries kiss

Corey: bleh fucking Carrie!

Laney: core you gonna come to the truth or dare thing or are you gonna just-

Corey:*Kisses Laney to get rid of the thought of Carrie * Better! And yes

Laney: okay let's go Core

(in Corey's bedroom)

Corey: okay newmans you can leave

Carrie: WE ARE STAYING!

Corey:JUST LEAVE OKAY CARRIE!

Carrie: we are staying for the truth or dare if you like it or not

Corey:NO LEAVE

Kon:*turns on tv*

NEWS:THERE IS A FLOOD COMING STAY IN YOUR HOUSE NOMATTER WHAT!

Corey:FUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK

Laney:Calm Down its only for two weeks

Corey:*Twitches* t-t-two WEEKS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ILL KILL MYSELF

Trina: here's some mattresses to sleep on corey you and your little girlfriend can sleep on your bed.

Corey:SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND *throws vase at trina*

Trina:COREY YOU BRAT *runs to room*

Laney: lets all just get some sleep

kim: but there's only three beds

kita: don't worry I'll sleep upside down with my grappling hook

* shoots roof then sleeps upside down*

Larry: okay um so Kim and Konnie sleep in one bed Kin and Kon sleep in one bed.

Carrie: but there's only one bed

Larry:*wiggles eyebrows*

Carrie: oh so you wanna sleep in the bed with me

Larry:WE HAVE TO SHARE THE BED!

Carrie:YOU HAVE YOUR SIDE I HAVE MINE

*Everyone sleeps while Kita sleep sings*

kita:SPIDER KITA SPIDER KITA*gets pillow to the face from corey*

Corey: SHUUUUT UUUUP

Laney:*starts Hugging corey while he sleeps*

Corey:Lanes…

Laney:yeah core

Corey: *turns face to face with lanes * you smell just kidding

Laney:*slaps Cores forhead* You smell two

Corey: Das nice

Kita: WOW THATS NICE*Gets pillow to the face again from corey* I'm gonna go find a frog

Carrie: why on earth do you Want a frog

Kita: TO SAVE THEM FROM THE FLOODS BEFORE THEY START!

(Kita goes out side to find frogs at midnight )

Kita:FROGS SO MANY FROGS HAZZA*puts all 15 of them in a basket*

(kita comes in side wet)

Kita: GUYS I GOT FROGS!

Corey: she was serious

Laney:wanna prank trina

Kita:No no run my pretties

(all of the frogs run out side)

Kita:be safe! Go go!

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY that's the end of chapter frogs cause well I'm bored and NO I DONT LIKE COREY X CARRIE! Okay that's it please gimme more dares PLZ <strong>


	5. Sorry

**hey guys sorry I haven't been on I have so much things to keep up with and **my** fanfictions aren't very popular and I know you may think "no it's not" but it isPLZ follow me on insta if you wanna keep up with me**

**insta: I.M.C.R.E.A.T.I.V.E **

**kik: same same ^I.M.C.R.E.A.T.I.V.**

**so yeah….**

**ON TO THE FANFICTION**

**Kita: oh damn I got this terrible one HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**I HAVE TO SING**

**I get to sing what the fuck I want**

**HELLO DADDY HELLO MAM ima ch-ch-ch-CHERRY BOMB**

**thatsygsvjenbuih **


	6. Chapt-OMFG

Ok I got so questions from Instagram and I got a lot so here they are and I'm not using there names

Kita: Ok corey kin and kon how long was it until you figured Lanes was a girl

Corey:Uhh...*Looks at ground and scratches Back of head*7 years

Kin: Eight years for me

Kita:WAIT CORE WHEN YOU WHERE 6 YOU AND LANEY KNEW EACHOTHER

Corey: yeah

kita: DANG I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ONE BEST BEST FRIEND FOR A YEAR Okay this ones for me Have you ever kissed a boy and do you have feelings for anyone…

…

…

…

Kita: um well yes and uh.…k-kinda

Corey: WHO DID YOU KISS!

Kita:N-n-no one I mean I-I-I'm not telling! Okay so beat it Corey!

Kin/Kon: who's your crush!

Kita: IM NOT TELLING YOU NOTHING*punches kin* Oh um I-I-I'll leave

(Kita runs out of room)

Kin: *nose is bleeding* She has a temper

Corey: Yeah and she hit hard I mean I know she's dumb but not thi-

Laney:JUST SHUT UP I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU BOZOS ALWAY SAYING SHIT LIKE who's your crush and your a boy and you know what I would have the same temper I actually have Corey you were the reason why because you thought it was funny to sneak up on me and put your hands on my breast and then say "what are these man boobs?" You kin and kon thought it was funny And I slapped you so hard you cried!

Corey: LANES IT WAS A JOKe

Laney: what ever I'll go get Kita.

Kon:Deep

Kin: Next question okay corey do a hand stand!

Corey: Fine * does hand stand falls on face*

*outside*

Laney found a note on the ground saying : NEVER FORGET in blood

Laney: *SCREAMS AND RUNS BACK*

is this the end? Whats gonna happen?

WHO KNOWS


End file.
